They Say Nothing is Impossible
by symmetricalravenxx8
Summary: Hikaru makes a big announcement that could possibly rip apart the Host Club. Please don't judge based on summary. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Announcement

**Hi guys! This is my first Fanfiction! So please take care of me! Constructive Criticism allow, key word being CONSTRUCTIVE:) PM me if you have and ideas, suggestions or questions:) I hope you guys like it!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, it and the characters all belong to Bisco Hatori.**

"They say nothing is impossible. Yet somehow, I found it impossible to not fall in love with you. To be honest, before I met you, I wasn't feeling exactly esteemed about myself. My brother can bear witness to that. But when you started to recognize me, I realize that there is someone out there who cares. Every day, I looked forward to seeing you in the hallway, you shouting my name, when no one else did. I felt and feel loved. You changed my life. I love you so much for all that you have done, much of which you probably don't realize, Haruhi Fujioka. I love you and this is why it pains me to say goodbye like this."

Everybody in the room gasped, including the small girl in the front. She got up, and despite all of the important business men and women there, walked onto the stage and dragged me by my ear behind the curtain.

"Ouch! Haruhi! What was that for?" I asked rubbing my ear.

"Are you serious, Hikaru?! What was that for?! It was for telling me you loved me right before you tell me goodbye?! What kind of jerk are you?!" She yelled, clutching the front of my shirt. I felt someone rest their chin on my shoulder and I didn't have to look to know who it was.

"She's right bro, not cool. I knew you were going to tell her, but not like this." Kaoru said nonchalantly. I shook my brother off. Something I haven't done since first year when we had that pretend fight. I wrapped my arms around her small figure, and she rested her head on my chest. She looked so fragile, she started shaking.

She mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that Haruhi?" I asked softly.

"I said: You're an IDIOT!" she yelled at me. She was crying now.

"What? Why would you say that?" I asked in disbelief. Why was she calling me an idiot?

"God you are so dense! You're an idiot because you had to pick the worst time to tell me goodbye!" She yelled, again.

"Why was it the worst time?" I asked, still not getting it. She grabbed my hands and looked up at me.

"Because, I have to tell you something." She whispered.

**Sorry about it being a short chapter! I want to see if you guys like it. Please Review! Thanks!  
****-Raven**


	2. Nothing Here For Me Now

**Hi Lovelies! Thank you so much for your reviews! Hope you enjoy chapter 2!  
**

"Haruhi, what is it?" I asked. She took her hand out of mine very slowly. I looked at her with concern. This _was_ Haruhi, right? She _never_ acts like this, all emotional and mushy. My mind was racing and my heart beat faster as I thought of everything she could tell me.

"Hikaru." She whispered, oh God, I love it when she says my name. Suddenly I felt like I had been slapped. It turns out it felt like I got slapped, because I did get slapped. By Haruhi. "Hikaru, you're a major jerk. Why didn't you tell me something like that before tonight?"

"Because, I didn't think you'd react like this. I figured you were in love with milord." I said sheepishly.

"Well you were wrong. I love Tamaki-senpai, but as a brother. I feel like that about everyone in the Host Club." She said more gently.

"Oh," was my genius response. I tried not to look disappointed.

"Everyone except you." She grabbed my hand. "I have to admit, you were annoying at first and your temper is still terrible. You also have no respect for personal boundaries, and you can be quite selfish at times." Jeez, how many things could she list about me? "But they make you who you are, and I love you for you. I love you Hikaru!" Haruhi smiled. Was this seriously happening? Haruhi loves me? Someone was snapping in my face now, who is it?

I looked down to see Haruhi snapping her fingers in my face.

"Hikaru, what are you doing staring off into space?" she asked.

"Huh?" I asked, coming back into reality. "What did you say?"

"I said that I loved everyone in the Host Club, but like brothers." She said with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, but I can't return your feelings."

So I was dreaming after all. I nodded, knowing this was going to happen.

"I'm sorry I put you on the spot, like that. I had to tell you somehow." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"So where are you leaving to?" She asked.

"America, I've been offered a scholarship to Julliard." I told her.

"Oh, really? The music school? Wow, I didn't know you were a musician."

"Yeah, I've never told the Host Club, although Kyoya-senpai probably already knows." I said thinking about how the shadow king knew everything.

"That's really cool Hikaru! What do you play?" she asked me.

"Anything, really." I replied. "I leave tomorrow. If you had returned my feelings, then I would have stayed. But, there's really nothing for me here now." I said stoically. I had to do this carefully, if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to hold myself together.

"Oh, really? Nothing? What about Ouran? What about the Host Club? What about your own brother?!" She was practically shrieking at me, I knew she would react like this. "You really are an idiot!" She yelled. "How could you say that?!" When I didn't respond, she shook her head. "Whatever. Have fun in America, Hikaru, good to know you won't miss us." She stormed off to where the Host Club had finally gathered backstage, all of them watching me and Haruhi. They all looked hurt, but Kaoru looked the worst. He had no emotion, like he didn't care. "Let's go senpais and Kaoru." Haruhi was engulfed in the rest of the Host Club, and they all walked out, all hovering over Haruhi protectively, even Kyoya. Kaoru hung back a little, and then he ran up and hugged me fast.

"I hope you know what you just did." He said.

"It was the only way." I replied. We had already talked everything through beforehand. "Love you Kaoru."

"Love you Hikaru." And with that, he was gone. I was all by myself. Tomorrow, I would be on a jet to America. And none of my friends would come to see me off.

**Whew! Chapter 2 done! A reviewer (I didn't know if that was your username or not, but PM me if so.) pointed out that it's not really Haruhi's nature to cry, and I was like "OMJ, they're right!" So I took you're advice and made it more Haruhi. I would love to see some suggestions about what happens next! I love hearing from you guys, so PM me anytime! Goodbye for now Lovelies!**

**~Raven**


	3. See Me Off

**Hullo my lovelies! Nice to see you! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Please don't hate me mkay? After no feeling of motivation for what felt like 100,000 years I finally had an idea at 2:30am. I hope you like it, so here it is! Chapter 3.**

_*Next Day*_

I shot straight up, my hand clutched my chest. right over my heart. I looked around for my beautiful and _loud_ alarm clock. I switched it off. Thank goodness it had woken me up at…4:30 in the morning. I don't even know why it was set for that unholy time; in fact I don't even remember setting it. Oh well, it didn't matter. I was grateful it woke me up, that dream was too much. I was about to tell Kaoru about it but remembered he was at Milord's house.

That dream, not really even a dream at all. More like a memory. The memory of what happened last night. To be more specific: Haruhi's rejection. Because of it, I barely got any sleep. And if you think I'm cranky and mean on any normal day, just wait until you catch me on a day where I haven't really slept. I'm not as bad as Kyoya-senpai or Honey-senpai, but I'm definitely a close second, seeing as they tie for first.

"As long as I'm up, might as well start getting ready." I said to myself, and I got out of bed. I took my time getting ready, trying to slow down time. My plane leaves at 8:45am but I have board the plane at 8:15am. Finally it was 6:45; I walked out of room and a maid that I was going to be leaving in about ten minutes. She nodded sadly, and I could see tears in her eyes. I was taken aback.

"Mizore-sama, why are you crying?" I asked. She took a shaky breath. Then she looked up and smiled at me, tears still in her eyes.

"Well, today's the day you're leaving young master. It's not going to be the same without you." She said her smile started to falter. I pulled her into a hug. She was shocked at first, but then she wrapped her arms around me. Sure, she was a maid, and she'd taken care of me since I was an infant, but I never thought she would cry for me. In a way she's more of a mother to me than my actual mother was to me.

"There, there. It's not like I'll be away forever. I'll be back on breaks of course. And you'll be here for me, right?" I asked. Mizore wiped her eyes and she smiled proudly.

"Of course young master, I'll always be here for you." She ruffled my hair. "Let me get your suit cases. We need to get you off to America."

After we got everything loaded in the limo, I turned around and waved good bye to my parents, and they went back inside the house, which of course I had no reason to be sad over. Then I turned to Mizore. This was when I lost it. She was the only one who cared to see me off. She was fussing over me. Finally I had to go. She pulled me into a hug.

"Bye Hikaru, be good. Call if you need anything. Remember you can always come back okay?" She told me. I nodded.

"Yes. Thank you, mama, for everything." I replied. She gasped. I hadn't called her that since elementary school. And with that I left.

I arrived at the airport on time and made it to my gate on time. It was forty-five minutes until boarding, so I had time to think.

I considered calling the Host Club, but I didn't know what I would say to them. I considered begging for forgiveness, to cursing them out, to trying to have a normal conversation with them.

Just as I was about to call Boss, I saw a short-haired brunette girl, accompanied by a group of guys. Could it seriously be them? They seem to be looking for someone. Could it be that the Host Club came to see me off? I mean last night couldn't have changed anything. We we're still a family through and through, right?

The group turned around and the brunette locked eyes with me and my breath caught in my throat.

**CLIFF-HANGER****! Oh you might hate me now, but I still love you. Please don't forget to review! Chapter 4 will be up soon. I promise. Good bye my lovelies.  
-Raven  
**


	4. A Note from the Author

Hi Lovelies! So I know I haven't updated in a while, and I am so, so sorry. I got a review from a guest and it wasn't nice. So just to let you know, I haven't updated in a while because I've had issues with school and family. Authors who don't update regularly don't "*cough* suck *cough*", so please before you go around telling authors they suck for not updating, think about maybe why they aren't updating.

As for my other reviewers/readers who haven't given up on me and who are nice, polite and wonderful! I really am sorry. Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. I'll try to post more, but I don't know if I can. I'm sorry.

Good-bye my lovelies. I'm sorry.

-Raven


End file.
